A Love Unbound
by jacobaaustin
Summary: A story about Christian Kane and the love of his life.  For one of my favorite people in the entire world.


He stared at her from across the bar.

He'd been there every night singing. He was paid mostly by cash tips. Tonight his tips were low, but it didn't matter. He had his sights set on her.

Christian had finished his Bud Light when he approached her.

"Can I buy you another?" he asked, spying her empty martini glass.

She was sitting alone. For a girl as beautiful as her, it ought to be a crime. She accepted his offer with a smile upon her face, her sparkling teeth shown beneath her cherry red lipstick. They sat drinking their beverages as they made small talk. Her dark hair seemed bright amongst the din of the bar.  
After a buying her two martinis and having himself a second Bud Light, Christian asked the girl if she wouldn't mind getting out of the bar to a place better suited for two people. Upon agreeing, he grabbed his guitar case and escorted her to the door.

She shivered as the cold, night air slapped her skin. Goosebumps covering her smooth, young skin. Christian put his guitar case down and placed his leather jacket around her. She pulled it close and breathed deeply the scent from the jacket. It spread euphoria from her head to her toes.

"Thank you," she said.

They continued down the street until they came to Christian's car. He placed the guitar in the back seat and, as a true gentleman, opened the car door for her. She slid into the passenger seat with the thought that she couldn't believe that she was doing this. Christian got in the car and drove to his hotel. He was only in town for a few nights to play at the local bars. After tonight, he would be back with his wife in his home in Dallas, Texas. He kept his ring in his pocket. He thought it best not to wear it after he spotted such a beautiful woman. Little did he know that she had a secret of her own.

The elevator dinged as they reached his floor. The walk down the hall felt like an eternity to her. He opened the door for her and she tripped walking in, spilling the contents of her purse on the floor. Even amongst the condoms, tampons, car keys, and cash, the first thing she looked for would have been the hardest thing to find. Her diamond wedding ring. She worried Christian would see it on the floor and thing badly of her. Christian knelt down and saw the condoms and picked them up and stood up. He counted five of them. Underneath the condoms was her ring. Christian hadn't noticed it so she quickly swiped it and the rest of her belongings and shoveled them into her purse and set it on the dresser.

"You plan on using these?" Christian asked.

She didn't answer as she sat on the left side of the bed and opened the drawer. She found a box of condoms next to a bible. How ironic.

"Not all of them," she responded, grabbing the box of condoms "Do you plan on using these?"

"Not all of them."

A grin found its way to their faces as he approached her. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips had a glossing of strawberry over her cherry red color. As they kissed, her mouth opened, making way for Christian's tongue to explore. Their tongues swirled upon entry and she found herself sucking on it. The favor was returned as she urged her tongue to his mouth. She loved his full, manly lips, but she had enough. She stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. After the third button she used all of her strength to rip the rest clean off exposing his muscular, bare chest. She ran her tongue down his body until she reached his nipples. She nipped and licked at the pink forms as she undid his jeans. Christian removed his shirt and tossed in on the floor. He could already feel the blood rushing south.

The girl sat him on the bed once his pants were at his ankles. She took his pants and shoes off leaving him in his underwear. She looked at the crotch and saw his package begin to throb as blood filled him. She straddled him on the bed as she kissed him even more. This time, Christian kissed down her chest as he removed her blouse. He stared at her chest as he said, "I'm sure Victoria never had this kind of secret," his humor hit her in the chest as she felt a jolt in her heart. The jolt was out of ecstasy and excitement rather than sadness. If anyone knew what she was doing…

Christian buried his face in her front-clasped bra and undid it with his teeth. This excited her even more. He pulled the blouse and bra off of her with ease. She helped. She wanted it as bad as he did. If not more.  
The pulsating cock between her legs was screaming to be set free from its cotton prison. She stood and removed her skirt then was pulled in by Christian as he kissed her stomach simultaneously removing her panties. With his left hand he massaged her breast as he rubbed his growing manhood. Finally, as it was very restricting, his underwear was removed. The girl liked what she saw. Eight and a half inches of pure manhood. Again, she began to straddle him and kiss him, rubbing his erect length against her backside.  
Christian rolled her over as he kissed her neck, sending her into pseudo-orgasm. When her neck and collarbone were paid attention, it made her wild. He worked his way further and further down until he reached her crotch. He kissed at the upper part of her vagina until he started using his tongue. She clawed at the bed and began to squirm, gasping. He was very good with his tongue. He ran it up and down the length of her genitals until he pushed his tongue to the center and inward. He continued to wiggle his tongue within her, making her moan and claw at the bed even more. She placed her hand on his head to help guide him to keep going as she lost the ability to speak. He could taste her. She knew it. A feeling that drove them into sexual ecstasy even further.

Christian withdrew his tongue and reached for one of the condoms. He unrolled it down the length of his cock, which was now pleading to be used. She saw how it throbbed. His massiveness would soon be all hers.

Repositioning themselves on the bed, he took aim. He placed his cock at the entrance of her vagina and thrust forward. The moan that slipped from her mouth sent a tingle down Christians spine. Slowly, at first, he thrust into her, slowly stretching her to make ample space for himself. She moaned at his thickness as well as his length. She kissed him as she reached around to his back. One hand clawing at it, the other reaching to give his ass a good squeeze. She clawed just right to get him to roll over on his back. Now she was on top.

Christian reached up and watched as she threw her head back as she moaned with passion. Her breasts bounced and begged to be touched. He reached up and pinched at her nipples before massaging them. Up and down she went, as in and out did he. She reached behind her and fondled his balls as he slid within her like a snake in a garden. She became so excited that she began to bounce faster. Lifting herself then letting her muscles fail her so she fell on to his magnificence. The clapping noise got the riled up. Christian lent her some assistance when he began to thrust even deeper into her making the room echo with a battle of skin against skin.

Neither of them had felt this way in a long time. The feeling was almost magickal.

A few thrusts later, Christian scrotum tightened as he came. At the same time, she came as well. The muscle of her vagina contracting, as this testicles launched semen from his perfect cock head, shooting it into the tip of the condom, but leaking out the opening at the base of his cock. The girl's hand was still placed, so she had some on her fingers. Christian looked up at her, covered in sweat as she placed her fingers in her mouth tasting his essence. She leaned down to kiss him then rolled to the side. Christian never exited her. They were sexually entwined until the arousal left them and his cock shrunk down and left her. Still breathing heavy, he whispered "I love you, Holly."

They stayed on the bed in their post-sex position until she drifted to sleep. Christian got up and reached for a towel on the floor and wiped the cum off his sweaty balls and cock. He walked over to Holly's purse and reached inside for the ring she didn't want him to see. He walked over to the bed and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her forehead. He reached for his in his pants pocket and placed it on his finger.  
This was no random encounter to him. It was habit. Every now and then, when he and his wife would lose the passion, he would go out to a hotel in town and reserve a room for two, then head to the bar and play a few sets before meeting the woman who sat at the booth where the light was never replaced. And for the last two years, after the birth of their second child, Christian and his wife met at the same spot in the same bar and reignited their lust for each other before going back home. And this night was no different. He watched his wife's chest go up and down as she breathed when she slept. He loved her with all his heart and soul.

Nothing would ever change that.


End file.
